


Bathroom Sink (Vladimir Putin and Barack Obama Smut)

by sullendean



Category: Barack Obama - Fandom, Vladimir Putin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex, Snout, Snout sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir Putin and Barack Obama do the snoutiest sex they could ever snout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Sink (Vladimir Putin and Barack Obama Smut)

My snout brushed his softly as I sat my bare ass into the dirty, gas station bathroom sink. Vladimir grabbed my jaw and sniffed my face up and down. His snout was bending each and every way as he slid it up my cheek bone and back to the tip of my snout. 

"Barack, your snout seems dry, you should probably lube it up." Vladimir whispered into my left nostril. I, Barack, felt my snout rise with arousal. Vladimir sat on top of me and stuck his snout tip right up my nostril and jerked it back and forth. I let a strooong moan slip out of my snout and into his snout. Vladimir sighed with pleasure as the moan bounced through his snout. 

"Oh Barack, you are so hot when your snout is hard." Vladimir said, licking my right snout ball and plunging into my snout again. Suddenly I heard a couple laughs. None were Vladimir's though.

"Are you snout fucking in the sink?" I heard a deep man's voice echo through the bathroom. God damn we thought nobody was in here. 

"Yeah I came in to take a shit and I don't know if you were just snouting the strong snout but goddamn if you were that's gross man get a room." Another voice echoed through. 

"Everyone wants to know if we fucked in the bathroom sink." I muttered.


End file.
